


Healing Touches

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Anders thinks Marian should rest after healing from her fight with the Qunari. Marian thinks she needs to recover in another way.





	Healing Touches

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Anders frowned at Marian Hawke as she walked into the library. He was sitting at the desk, trying to work on his manifesto – he was reluctant to leave the house, in case the recovering warrior would have need of him, but he had to do _something_ productive.

“I’m ‘rested’ out,” Marian grumbled, walking over to kiss the top of his head. “I’m _bored_. And I feel fine.”

“Marian,” Anders said dryly, looking up at her. “Not a week ago, you were speared on the end of a Qunari sword no less than four times. You. Need. To. Rest.”

“And _you_ need to calm down,” Marian teased, bending over to kiss his cheek. She would never admit it out loud, but the movement did pain her slightly. “You’ve done a fine job, healer.” Anders shook his head, knowing it was impossible to argue with the stubborn woman.

“Did you need something?” Anders asked, giving her a smile as he took her hand and kissed it. “Anything to eat?”

“You don’t have to wait on me, Anders,” Marian snorted. “And anyway, Orana’s been overbearing with all that. No doubt on your orders.” Anders blushed slightly, but he couldn’t deny it; he _had_ asked the elf to be extra-attentive to Marian. “But yes, I did need something.”

“What?” Anders asked, giving her his full attention now. “Anything, love. Are you hurting? Are you – “

“Auugghhh!” Marian let out a groan, letting her head fall so it bumped the mage’s. “You will drive me mad, you know. What I _needed_ was some company, at the very least. I don’t even have Fang – Aveline took him for training this morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Anders said, chagrined. “I didn’t mean to leave you all alone, sweetheart.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Marian replied. She walked around to the front of his chair and settled herself on his lap, making him smile. “Speaking of people who need to remember to rest once in a while…” She gestured vaguely at the papers on the desk.

“I’ve been resting fine,” Anders said indignantly.

“Yes, of course you have,” Marian teased him, pressing her lips to his for a moment. “But perhaps I need you to help _me_ rest.”

“I can do that,” Anders smiled fondly, squeezing her hand in his own. “Let’s get you back up to bed. Do you want a potion, or- ?”

“ _No_ ,” Marian interrupted, pulling her hand away from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. “What I want, my dear mage, is _you_.”

“What do you – Marian,” he scolded, catching on. “Your body needs to _heal_ , love.”

“Then heal me,” Marian smirked. She leaned in to kiss him again, a long, slow meeting of lips and flicks of tongues. She caught the faintest groan from him and knew she had him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Anders murmured as they pulled apart, his golden eyes worried as he looked at her. “I’ve been so worried about you, sweetheart. I don’t want to risk –“

“I feel fine,” Marian argued. “And I intend to prove to you just how fine I feel.” She tilted her head, pressing her lips against the stubble on his chin, peppering little kisses down to his neck. She pulled aside the collar of his coat, kissing the more sensitive skin there as well. His hands tightened around her waist and she caught a hint of a whimper from his throat.

“I’m still just a man,” Anders murmured, kissing her ear. “You can’t expect me to resist forever.” Marian couldn’t help laughing at the memory of the phrase.

“I don’t _want_ you to resist,” she told him, biting down gently on his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle of recognition.

“You are a stubborn woman,” he sighed, pulling her closer and hugging her. “I love you, you know.”

“Mmm,” Marian grinned, pulling back to look up at him, touching her forehead to his. “And I love you.” She kissed his nose.

“Shall we go up to the bedroom, then?” Anders asked, smiling at her.

“I see nothing wrong with the library,” Marian said with a wicked smile. “Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana went to the market today. We’ll lock the door.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Anders laughed. “All right, my lady. I’m yours to command.”

“As it should be,” Marian teased, kissing his forehead and getting off his lap. She locked the door, turning to find Anders sitting on the chaise by the fire. He’d already removed his coat, leaving only his thin tunic and trousers. Marian herself was clad only in her house robe, and she slid it off her shoulders, slowly exposing her toned body as she walked toward him.

“You are healing well,” Anders commented, scrutinizing a few of the larger scars. “How is that one by your rib – “

“ _Stop_ it,” Marian insisted, wrinkling her nose. “I’m trying to be sexy, here; I don’t need you to mother-hen me!” Anders chuckled.

“Sorry, love,” he said. “You know I can’t help it.”

“Well, you’re going to,” she said in amusement, the robe finally dropping to the floor. “Because I miss you, and I’m tired of waiting until you think I’m healed, you overprotective mage.” She reached him as she finished her sentence, putting her knees on either side of him to straddle his lap and removing his tunic before she pushed him down onto the chaise.

“Then by all means, have your wicked way with me, love,” Anders said agreeably. She kissed him hard then, burying her fingers in his hair as she flicked her tongue against his lips, pushing past them to tempt his own, like she’d been wanting to do for days. He groaned softly, encouraging her. He’d always been vocal with her, like he couldn’t seem to help himself – it made her feel powerful. He was never _loud_ , but it seemed impossible for him to be silent.

Marian bit at Anders’ bottom lip, gently tugging it up and brushing her tongue against it before releasing him. His sigh of pleasure made her shiver. When she tried to pull away, he held her still, keeping her close, unwilling to let go. She pushed on his shoulders, her strength – and position above him – giving her an advantage, making him let go after all. 

When he groaned in displeasure, she merely bent down to kiss his chest, pressing her lips to his skin all over before flicking her tongue across a nipple. He _shook_ beneath her, fisting his fingers in her hair as she moved to repeat the action on the other side. She grinned against him, tongue grazing lovingly across his chest as she brought her hands up to join it. She rolled one nipple between her fingers while giving the other her tongue’s full attention. It wasn’t long before Anders was squirming under her, whimpering with want.

“I love how you sound,” Marian murmured, pressing her hands to his chest and moving up to kiss his lips again. As she did, she made a point of grinding her hips down so she moved against his cock, the clothing still a frustrating barrier between them. 

“Marian,” Anders breathed. “Just – just take them off.”

“I plan to,” Marian grinned, kissing him once more before sliding back down his body. Her lips left a trail from his chin all the way down to the waistband of his trousers, leaving him shivering. “Lift up,” she directed, moving from her position straddling him to kneel beside the chaise and tugging on his trousers. He obeyed, letting her slide them down and off his legs, his length popping free. She looked at it hungrily; she loved little more than devouring him, but today she had other ideas in mind. 

“Maker, Marian!” Anders groaned as she lifted herself easily on top of him again, sliding her wetness along his cock, not letting him inside yet. “ _Fuck_.”

“So mouthy,” Marian teased, her voice breathy as she felt him between her legs. If there _was_ anything she loved more than devouring him, it was feeling him inside her. They just _fit_ together; it was as though they were made for one another. 

“May I…?” Anders asked, gesturing up to her breasts, and she nodded eagerly. He lifted his head as best he could with her on top of him and sucked one nipple into his mouth, caressing the other one with his hand.

Marian’s fingers kept up their ministrations on his own nipples as she held herself above him, continuing to slide along his length before getting too impatient to continue teasing.

With one fluid motion, she moved so her next thrust pushed his cock inside of her, making her groan and go boneless as he whimpered beneath her. 

“Anders,” she breathed, kissing his neck where she knew he was particularly sensitive. He thrust up into her, but she reached down to still his hips. “Uh-uh,” she murmured against his neck. “Mine.” 

Anders let out a half-sob as he tried to still himself, to do as Marian asked. It was nearly impossible with her heat surrounding him and her mouth on his neck just _there_ …

Finally, Marian regained her strength and began to move, rocking back and forth as she thrust her hips onto him and then off again. 

“Marian, my love,” Anders gasped, his hands wrapped around her hips. “I don’t – I don’t know how long I can last. It’s been – “

“So long,” Marian agreed, panting. She reached in between them to rub the spot between her legs that she needed so much, but he caught her hand. 

“I can’t let you do _all_ the work,” he grinned, turning to a moan when she intentionally clenched around him. His fingers found the bundle of nerves that drove her so crazy, and she thrust faster onto him, meeting his cock and his fingers as best she could. She was losing her rhythm; it was too hard to keep going, it felt too good, she was going to lose her mind, she was going to _fall_ …

And then she was shouting his name, her whole body going rigid as she came with his fingers on her. 

“Marian, love, yes, that’s right,” Anders crooned, barely able to hold himself back. “Come for – _ahhhh_ ,” he finished, his hips thrusting involuntarily up into her as he couldn’t hold on any longer. 

A final thrust and he spilled inside her, Marian barely hanging on as he bucked beneath her. He stopped, finally, letting her hang onto him, but she couldn’t hold herself up anymore; she slumped to the floor, wincing slightly as it jostled her ribs. 

“I _told_ you to rest,” Anders scolded playfully, panting as he got down beside her, pulling her to his side. 

“This was a much more effective way of healing me,” Marian smirked, trying to catch her breath as she leaned into him. “Promise.”

“Here,” he said, chuckling softly as he placed a hand on her torso. He let a bit of healing magic flow through his fingers and it eased the ache somewhat. 

“See? Perfectly fine,” Marian grinned up at him, pulling his head down for a languid kiss.

“As long as you’re fine,” Anders laughed, squeezing her gently to him. “I suppose a little time without resting isn’t such a bad thing.”


End file.
